Reia Raionhato
Back-Story: Reia is a custom character made in the video game - "Dragon Ball Xenoverse". Reia, along with her Saiyan brother Neisan, are assigned into a group called "The Time Patrol". Unlike her brother, Reia is a skilled fighter who seeks guidance and trains under Gohan and Videl. From what Videl told Neisan, Reia became more comfortable with hand-to-hand combat and instantly matches her fighting style. Neisan understood and will be there when Reia needs assistance. Unknown to most of the Time Squad, Reia is the only member who can travel into a different timeline of her choice. Upon reflection to a new friendship, Reia has chosen Sonja Farrington's timeline. ''The Time Patroller Synopsis-'' ''Season 1: Chosen -'' Before the events of Series 1: A Devastating Wake, Reia has started her training with Gohan and Videl at age 13 and, in the process, has joined with a group called the Time Squad. During her quest with Sonja and saved a few adventure teams, Reia has found a group she can relate to. ''Season 2: Power Hunters -'' Two years later, Reia began to understand more of Gohan and Videl's teachings and her hidden powers. The 'white power' remains a mystery to her, but Gohan teaches her how to become a Super Saiyan. After seeing Shon and Bluu betrayed by Hatchet, who is corrupted by Towa, Reia's peak has been reached, transforming into a Super Saiyan for the very first time. ''Season 3: Promise -'' Near the beginning and during of Series 1: A Devastating Wake, Gohan and Videl finally found Reia, who grew up into a young adult. They promised her to continued her training if she began her quest to avenge her partners' sacrifices in Towa's hands. That plan went aware when Mira easily pinned her down and nearly killed her, losing her memories in the process. With no other choice, Supreme Kai of Time asked Neisan, Reia's brother, to send her to a different dimension, where Towa can't find her, until her memories returned. ''Crossover Franchise Synopsis: ''Series 1: A Devastating Wake -'' Reia first appeared as a cameo in this series. Sometimes, time has been slowed down and Reia, from the future, appears before Kiva alone. She even helps the gang multiple times, only to discover the truth behind the Saiyan of Hope they keep seeing across the world. ''Series 2: Trail of the Dragon Balls -'' Reia has made her first appearance in this series. She suddenly woke up in England to see a legendary king-to-be, Arthur. She is going through meditation, as told by Gohan during her teachings, until Goten and Trunks spotted her. She gave them messages from their families and walked together back to the castle. Reia, who easily gets along with Goten and Trunks, has been informed that the Dragon Balls are scattered across time and they asked Reia's help to find them. Remembering a few lessons from her masters, Reia joins the team in hopes to become stronger, just like her brother. ''Series 3: Resistance -'' One day, when her friend Sonja is in trouble, she'll do anything to help the only person she can call a best friend to. Even after the Clash of Prophecies, Reia sees a terrible monster that is seeking to tear the team apart. It is a new member who helped Ratchet save a city from a disastrous fate. ''Series 4: Redemption -'' Reia's navigation has reunited with Ratchet, who is in training with Yasha. Knowing that evil is still lurking around, Reia ultimately convinced him to cancel "The Separation Protocol", which he did. From Xehanort's sudden return to the rise of demons across the worlds, Reia continued her training to stop Demon Shredder from taking over Earth, when she discovered a secret within Karai and a key to separate two timelines from Xehanort. ''Series 5: Shadows Uprising -'' When Reia has heard that Kiva is chosen for the Mark of Mastery, Master Yen Sid has advised Reia to become Kiva's master and was assigned by Ratchet. Together, they worked together to fight against Baron Zemo and have passed the mark with flying colors. It was around that time where Reia's last name is revealed by Solomon Lane. Soon after, Reia has learned many lessons from her mother, who is still alive, and has become more powerful. When facing against Baron Praxis and Mysterio, however, Reia will need her new strength to protect her new sister and her two families she suddenly discovered. ''Series 6: A War Without End -'' The secrets of Pandora's Box has been revealed when the gang are suddenly spooked by own fears and many enemies are consumed by it. Maintaining her focus, Reia pushed her training limits until, when her android counterpart destroyed Sonja's pendant, her rage peeked and has reached Super Saiyan 2. Even though her name is cleared and her power reached, the evil powers has spread across the Koopa Empire and plans to destroy them completely. ''Series 7: Light Vs Darkness -'' When Reia got word of Hatchet's strike across multiple worlds, Kiva got her and the team back together again to stop him. Near the final battle, Reia has gotten to witness Beerus fighting against Goku, as a Super Saiyan God. Knowing that she is blessed to receive the power within, including Goku's new form, Reia knew that could change everything. During the final showdown with Hatchet, her long-time friend-turned-enemy, Reia broke her limits and became a Super Saiyan God herself. ''Series 8: The Next Generation -'' In some occasions, Reia meets Jake for the first time in San Francesco when she learned that an enzyme was found in apes, including Caesar. Near the end of Jake's journey, Reia joined forces with him when Hatchet's darkness still holds onto him and she battled him one last time. ''Series 9: The Balance of Time -'' When the time paradox suddenly hits, all of the members have been realized that everything has changed around them. Found the Universe 6 Saiyans inside the starship, Reia takes the two out of three under her wing and has changed their lives. In the process, she is tasked to find the small group of patrollers who went missing. Some time later, Reia became the leader of the squad she once knew and assembled powerful allies to defeat unstoppable enemies. She even learned to reached Super Saiyan Blue and finally learned to control her secret power - Ultra Instinct. ''Series 10: Eternal Darkness -'' When Reia decided to show her secrets to Kiva, including a different relationship and her dragon birthmark on her arm, Kiva completely understood and has agreed to joined forces with her once again. When word got out that Kiva is having a baby, Reia somehow knew that this could be their final journey together because of Karasu's greatest threat coming to Earth. After the Taken War, Reia had a new relationship with a human named Sean B, ancestor of Paul Bunyan, in Conton City and had a son named Max. Sonja's Adventure Series -'' ''Sonja's Adventures of Dragon Ball Z -'' Sonja and Reia first met each other in the very first episode. She and Reia had a great relationship throughout the series. These events are connected to the prequel series - "The Time Patroller". After so many threats and so many events, Reia has vanished and was never seen again, until she is spotted celebrating Ratchet and Sasha's wedding. She has given Sonja a summon charm and stated that she can help her friends in her adventures. ''Sonja's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda Holiday -'' During her training with Gohan, Reia visits to China and spends her first holiday with her. In the process, Reia has received her Christmas present - a necklace with a photo inside; a photo of her and Sonja together. ''Sonja's Adventures of Cars 2 -'' ''Sonja's Adventures of Song of the Sea -'' After solving many cases as a Rescue Ranger, Reia searches for Sonja in a town and joins her in search for Sonja's origins. ''Sonja's Adventures of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time -'' During her quest to help Pocahontas, Reia has been summoned to help her restore Gotenks, Vegeta and Gohan. She defeated Gotenks in the old west and Vegeta in the prehistoric era, but left in a hurry to continue her mission. After her task was completed, Reia took off her cloak and has revealed the new outfit to Sonja and the others and fight against her master; Gohan. During her short visit in Arabia, Reia has confess to Sonja about her journal and warns her about a new threat - if she returns to Panem, an android will test her limits and turn her into a vessel. Only Sonja is strong enough to destroy the android from her world. ''Sonja's Adventures of The Hunger Games: Mockingjay -'' An android who looks like Reia, gets controlled by Shadowling Trio in part 1 and they are using her to track down Sonja. But, there's a darker power hidden within. Sonja fought against the android, in her controlled and dark forms, and destroys the android during the events of part 2. After the battle, Sonja will never apart from Reia for the rest of their lives. ''Gallery: ''' 20190617 082758.jpg|Outfit for "The Time Patroller": Seasons 1 & 2 20190617 083117.jpg|Outfit for "The Time Patroller": Season 3 20190831_152254.jpg|Universe 4 Outfit - Only seen in "A New Hero Emerges" 20190902_092538.jpg|Crossover Franchise Outfit for Series 3 & 4 20190902_092949.jpg|Crossover Franchise Outfit for Series 5 & 6 20190902_093152.jpg|Crossover Franchise Outfit for Series 7 & 8 20190906_145353.jpg|Crossover Franchise Outfit for Series 9 & 10 20190902_093410.jpg|Crossover Franchise Outfit for TV Series - "Teen Titans" 20190905_200204.jpg|Crossover Franchise Outfit for TV Series - "Sonic Sat AM" 20190906_145103.jpg|Crossover Franchise Outfit for TV Series - "Danny Phantom" and "House of Mouse" 20190906_145612.jpg|Crossover Franchise Outfit for TV Series - "The Muppet Show" 20190907_152146.jpg|Reia's Super Saiyan Form 20190907_152827.jpg|Reia's Super Saiyan 2 Form 20190907_153804.jpg|Reia's Super Saiyan Blue Form ' Category:Heroes